


Rough draft

by Direhunter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direhunter/pseuds/Direhunter





	Rough draft

Let’s go to the beach each


End file.
